maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Vullick
Vullick Chaotic Neutral Small Town (North) Corruption +2; Crime +1; Economy 0; Law -2; Lore -1; Society +6 Qualities Adventuring Site, Wealth Disparity Danger 0 Government Council Population 1,800 (900 Human, 200 elf, 200 dwarf, 200 gnome, 100 halfling, 200 other) Notable NPCs Anand Greisecus CN Female Human Occultist 11 Derebin Losseng TN Male Human Rogue 9 / Ranger 1 Sirdrith Othephelion NE Male Elf Magus 10 Morven Yeode CG Male Dwarf Hunter 10 Jill Slandergreet CN Female Gnome Bard 10 Marketplace Base Value 1000 gp; Purchase Limit 7500 gp; Spellcasting 4th Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 1d6; Major Items -- It was only a few scant years ago that Vullick was little more than a tiny village of a few dozen goatherds. The people here made a meager subsistence, relying on trade with the occasional caravan that passed through for supplies. One day an adventurer named Anand Greisecus arrived with a caravan. Strangely, her party stayed in the village when the caravan moved on and began making expeditions into the nearby mountains. They stayed throughout the winter, and mostly kept to themselves. The locals found their rare interactions agreeable and profitable, as the adventurers routinely overpaid for basic goods. Come the spring the adventurers left with the first caravan headed south. The villagers believed they'd heard the last of Greisecus and her band, but they were proven wrong when six months later she arrived with a workforce nearly three-hundred strong. The locals, outnumbered by these foreign arrivals, were powerless to object as they carved a road deep into the mountains and began the excavation of the lost city of Vulhorune. Rumors of the incredible archeological find has attracted hundreds of would-be prospectors to Vullick. With their own wealth well in-hand, Greisecus and her colleagues have taken defacto control over the burgeoning town of Vullick and regulated access to the most prominent dig sites. While adventurers who are willing to undertake more risky contracts can earn a large percentage of their finds, the average worker is paid very little for their work. Despite this there is an almost unnatural determination among these poor and downtrodden folk, a feeling that they're always one step away from the find that will change their lives forever. Much of this feeling is driven by the Bard Jill Slandergreet, a master crowd worker and the fifth member of Greisecus' party (though her official capacity in the town is not actually common knowledge). In the makeshift work camps of Vullick one can find countless workers in various different levels of spirit. Diet and sanitation are poor, money is tight, but things never get bad enough for them to rise up against the ruling adventurers. The inner town, protected by its walls, is where the rulers, their associates, and other important individuals reside. The streets here are cobbled, there is a proper tavern and food available here, although virtually everything has a 50% markup over standard pricing. Relatively few merchants deal in magical weapons, as most are turned over to the ruling five who then discreetly ship them out of town for sale in more profitable markets. The goatherds who lived in Vullick originally are still here, subsisting as best they can with all the restrictions on the roads and passes placed by the new rulers. As the work camps shift the goatherds move as well to keep their distance from these foreigners, awaiting the day this all finally dies down and they can reclaim their former way of life. Thus far the lost city seems to be only partially tapped, and there are many years of exploration ahead beneath the treacherous mountains. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:North Category:Small town Category:Made by Dasrak